SubRosa O Disco Sangrento
Pelo Visto Ha Muitas Pessoas Que Gostao De SubRosa,SubRosa é Um Simulador De Gangues E Um FPS Pago,Porem Há Algo Escondido Nos Arquivos Do Jogo Que E o Disco Sangrento, Eu estava procurando nas redes sociais um Sub Rosa de graça, pois eu não tinha condição de comprar o jogo original, por sorte eu achei um mais era hackeado, mas alem de tudo ELE ACEITAVA MODS,então eu o instalei. Mas antes de instalar o site me agradeceu eu que deveria agradecer e instalei e veio junto um mod que se chamava: 'csid gningoolb' eu não entendi mas eu fui no site e antes de eu o fechar apareceu uma mensagem 'Aproveite a vida enquanto pode, a morte esta te acariciando' eu fiquei meio assustado, achando que ia dar um jumpscare. Então eu fechei rápido, eu abri o jogo e a tela de titulo não era aquela simples tela azul, era uma tela muito avançado eu achei que o jogo ia ser melhor que o original,e era ERA TOTALMENTE PORTUGUÊS TEM UM MONTE DE GENTE,eu fiquei louco ate a visão não era a mesma ela mudou para TERCEIRA PESSOA,isso e muito incrível.Eu estava zoando com os brós Porém quando a gente se juntou-se a uma gangue um cara gritou 'QUE POHA E ESSA' eu fui ver a missão e,estava escrito 'collect the blooding disc ' eu também gritei, mas logo eu achei que era besteira e que era apenas o disco vermelho pois ate os dos goldman e tipo goldman golden disc,a gente foi ate o lugar da missão,tinha um cara de serra elétrica eu ao invés de ficar assustado eu achei muito legal por quem sabe eu poderia pegar a serra elétrica?Eu o matei mas o sangue... Não era aqueles quadradinhos vermelhos, era TOTALMENTE COM OS GRÁFICOS FORA DO NORMAL! Eram gráficos totalmente fortes,eu ignorei aquilo e peguei a serra elétrica e sem querer cravei em um aliado meu. Não podia ser possível ele gritou de dor,depois disso tripas começarão a sair dele,eu comecei a ficar muito assustado a minha gangue começou a atirar em mim eles estavam com medo,eu morri e spawnei torto parecendo o homem torto ou sei la... The Rake? Todo mundo correu de mim pois eu estava segurando algo e o nome era 'blooding disc 'ESPERA BLOODING DISC eu não sei por que mais eu cliquei,o mundo no deserto ficou vermelho como se fosse o inferno tinha caras de gangue em carros helicópteros todos ali perto e as caixas de sons estavam dando um ruido estranho eu tentei desligar pela tomada mas levei um choque forte ate a caixa de som não permitiu eu não sei oque deu eu peguei meu computador e o quebrei eu estava totalmente INSANO mas antes do computador se quebrar apareceu uma mensagem você não deve fazer isso quando quebrou meu hd saiu e ele estava todo vermelho com um cheiro de carne podre e nele tava escrito você não deveria ter feito isso,depois de 3 messes o jogo atualizou e estava bem melhor eu resolvi comprar um pc novo e o jogo mas eu fui ver meu hd velho e não estava mais vermelho estava azul e estava escrito 'a morte já se cansou' eu acho que não estava mais amaldiçoado eu abri o novo subrosa mas ao invés do jogo começar ele me deu jumpscare eu pulei da cadeira,eu o desliguei e exclui subrosa eu não quero mias que exista algo chamado sub rosa mas espera ai csid gningoolb (blooding disc) eu sou mesmo um idiota como eu nao fui ler ao contrario para mim nao existe mais subrosa so existe agora algo mais legal e divertido ROBLOX! Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Subrosa Categoria:Videogames